Making Up for Lost Time
}} Elan catches up on father-son activities with Tarquin, Haley and Vaarsuvius free some slaves, Durkon researches a new spell, Belkar bullies, Roy converses with Ian, and Mr. Scruffy and Blackwing chase each other. This comic contains no text, apart from the last panel. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius (invisible) ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Tarquin (also as statue) ◀ ▶ * Malack ◀ ▶ * Ian Starshine ◀ ▶ * Evisceratus ◀ ▶ * Weaker Gladiator ◀ ▶ * Eleven Slaves * Four Soldiers of the Empire of Blood * Two Human Skeletons * A Kobold Skeleton Transcript the strip features a non-traditional panel layout. The panels in the first row show the progression of the sun through the day. The panels below each sun position occur during that time of day, so the strip should be read from top to bottom, then left to right. The morning sun is low in the sky. Elan slides down the tail of a chained brontosaurus with his father standing nearby. Haley saps a soldier with V invisible standing next to her. Mr. Scruffy chases Blackwing. Malack has tea with Durkon on a balcony, both enjoying themselves. The sun rises through mid-morning. Durkon climbs a ladder in the library to reach for a book. Belkar bullies the weaker gladiator, while Evisceratus watches in anger. V maintains an illusion of a line of soldiers concealing Haley who is picking the locks on the neck irons of nearly a dozen slaves. The sun reaches its zenith. Durkon writes on a scroll with several references nearby. Elan and Tarquin have ice cream cones as they walk by a giant bronze statue of Tarquin holding the head of his enemy while standing on his decapitated body. The sun moves into the post meridian Vaarsuvius creates an illusion of three guards to cover their escape as Haley leads the freed slaves from the palace. Elan plays in a ball pit with Tarquin standing next to him holding balloons. Deep in the ball pit are two human skeletons and a kobold skeleton. Durkon reads from his scroll but the spell fizzles. The sun moves lower in the afternoon. Durkon shows his scroll to Malack who points out something on it. Roy walks with Ian in the gladiator yard. Ian is talking and Roy is thoughtful. Haley happily waves goodbye to the freed slaves as they walk off into the desert. Vaarsuvius seems less pleased for some reason. The evening sun sets. Blackwing, now holding a wand which glows with arcane energy, chases Mr. Scruffy. Durkon smiles as he reads a marked-up version of the scroll and the spell works. Elan walks with his father holding the balloons. Elan: That was the best day EVER!! D&D Context * Vaarsuvius twice uses Major Image, a 3rd level spell, to create illusions of soldiers to cover their liberation of the slaves. * Vaarsuvius uses Invisibility, a 2nd level spell, to infiltrate the palace with Haley. Haley is likely able to move unseen without the use of the spell through use of the Hide skill, which she once mentioned is her best skill. Trivia * Haley once again uses the sap that she took from Isamu in #521, who bought the weapon in #531. * Durkon is researching the Mass Death Ward spell that he contemplated in #672, with the help of Malack. He will later use it in #806 and #871. External Links * 750}} View the comic * 171739}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Invisibility Category:Uses Major Image Category:Elan Meets his Father Category:Intrigue at the Palace of Blood Category:Roy and Belkar Become Gladiators Category:Durkon Befriends Malack